Cleansweeped Me Off My Feet
by merrysprite
Summary: ."Her only thought before tumbling off the broom was that she hoped the fall would break her neck so she wouldn’t have to live with the embarrassment of being caught without her shirt on." HG one-shot.


A/N I don't own Harry Potter, 'cause slavery was outlawed about 140 years ago.  
BTW, I'm experimenting with a more omnipresent POV, switching between characters, if you feel like reviewing, let me know if it was confusing or not. Thanks!

* * *

Cleansweeped Me Off My Feet 

"Oh for the love of Merlin, will you put your shirt back on Ron? I know it's hot out but really, do I need to see you half-naked? Besides, if you don't, Hermione is likely to burst with your manly display of musculature." Ginny shouted to her brother as they flew around the back yard of the Burrow. "Honestly, why do you men seem to feel the need to disrobe every time it gets a tad bit sunny out? Do you see us women doing that?"

Ron flew his Cleansweep closer to his sister, so he didn't need to shout. He tossed a glare her way as he circled around her broom. He looked over his shoulder at Hermione, who was hovering a few feet off the ground on an ancient shooting star with an absurd look of triumph on her face. He supposed those few feet were a triumph for Hermione; she'd never really taken to riding a broom.

"Firstly, little sister, Hermione isn't about to burst, she doesn't see me that way." Ron said quietly, so Hermione didn't overhear, "Secondly, it's bloody hot out and if I can cool off a bit, I will, 'cause I can. Which leads me to thirdly, women aren't allowed to take their shirts off because it's indecent to do so. Don't want to be a scarlet woman, do you?" Ron teased.

"Well, youngest of my older brothers, I hardly think I'd be a scarlet woman if I did it in my own backyard." Ginny said, then she lowered her voice, "And you obviously don't see the way Hermione sees."

As Ron sputtered, she silently fumed at the unfairness of being a witch. Wizards seem to be able to do anything they please. It was hot out, she ought to be able to fly shirtless in her own backyard, and really it would be like wearing her bikini. _Just like wearing a bikini!_ Ginny gave it no more thought; she tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it to Hermione, who looked positively shocked.

"Ginny! Put your shirt back on! This may be your yard, but you never know who might stop by!" Hermione hollered. "As a matter of fact, Harry is supposed to be coming today for the summer."

Ron, who Ginny thought was sure to blow his top, merely averted his gaze with a pained expression, one reserved for younger sister who act outrageously. "Ginny, I was only teasing, put your top on before someone sees. Mum would have dragons if she knew what you're doing. And that scrap of fabric I'm sure you'll claim is underwear looks indecent. And Harry is going to come today."

"I shan't, I shan't, I shan't." Chanted Ginny, sounding like Peeves, which was appropriate. She felt a bit mischievous. She looked down at her bra, so maybe it was a bit sheer from so many washings; it still covered her more pertinent parts. She slowly began to fly around the yard, enjoying the feel of the breeze in the hot sun. Ron flew down and stomped towards the pond, he would have run to tell his Mum but he knew somehow, in someway, the blame would lie with him, he had teased her and Ginny was sure to play that up. Hermione followed, having had enough excitement flying for one day, not to mention that Ron had yet to put his shirt back on. Hermione was a smart witch; she knew the odds of her glimpsing a bare-chested Ron glistening with water were quite favourable today if she followed him. Ginny glanced down and saw that Ron had left his new Cleansweep out. She quickly flew down and exchanged her old one for the new. It was heavenly; it went much smoother than her old one, due to the vibration control charm. She flew around lazily, leaning back to catch the breeze better, stretching her arms out, closing her eyes a bit and laughing at the wonderful feeling of abandonment.

She was enjoying herself so much she didn't notice she'd acquired a fan club of one. Harry had come out with his broom expecting to see Ron and Ginny in a mock game of Quidditch, maybe the most shocking thing would have been seeing Hermione joining in the game. He had not expected to see little Ginny Weasley flying around, doing figure eights no less, in a most provocative way _without_ her shirt. The flimsy bra hid little, in fact, it drew his eye to her pert breasts even more. With the sun shining as brightly as it was, he could see every little detail of her chest. Her rosy nipples were puckered and erect from the wind. Feeling like a voyeur, especially since it was Ginny Weasley, he looked up to her face and took a step or two back. Merlin's toes, she looked beautiful! She looked like a goddess. _What in the name of all that's magic was he thinking! This is Ginny! Little Ginny Weasley!_ Well, maybe not so little. He glanced downward at her chest again as she flew around. Forget the elicit naked pictures Seamus had brought to school last term; this was the stuff wet dreams were made of. Oh Merlin, he felt the insistent stirrings in his shorts. He looked around to see if Ron or Hermione were about. Hmm, all alone. He tightened his hold on his broom, wishing it were his_ other_ broomstick. Harry straddled the broom and took off after Ginny. He'd rather have had the view from the front, but he admitted the back was quite fetching too. He wondered how she would feel; she looked so soft and inviting. He suddenly had an idea and flew as quietly below her as he could.

"So, is this the new Quidditch kit? Good idea for defense, no sane male will think of scoring a goal when he'd be thinking of scoring with yo…"

"GAHH!" Ginny squawked, recognizing the voice. She hastily threw her arms across her chest, throwing herself off balance. Her only thought before tumbling off the broom was that she hoped the fall would break her neck so she wouldn't have to live with the embarrassment of being caught without her shirt on. Her body was abruptly stopped from its downward fall. She thought for a moment that it wasn't so bad plummeting to her death. She felt no pain at all. In fact, the arms holding her were quite nice. _Wait a second, no pain? ARMS? _She opened her eyes to see Harry gazing down at her with a strange gleam in his eye. Well, not so strange, she'd seen it in Michael's eyes and Dean's eyes last year. She just never thought she'd see it in Harry's eyes, and directed towards her. It was quite potent, that look, with those eyes. Ginny felt a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"It's good to be the seeker. I can _snatch_ more than just the snitch you know." Harry said. _Sweet Merlin, what was wrong with his mouth, it was running away with it's self_._ Like he was channeling Draco Malfoy at his cheesiest!_ His only excuse was the extreme lack of blood flow to his brain as it was all being directed southward._ Oh, but she feels good, as soft and as warm as she looked._ He thought he might never let her leave his arms and that thought gave him a bit more courage. He began to guide his broom to the ground.

"I have a perfectly reasonable …er, reason for looking like this. You see, I was provoked…"

"I'd say you were more likely provoking."

Ginny blushed, and Harry's gaze followed that blush down her cheeks, her neck, and farther to her cleavage and he realized her blush was close in color to her nipples. _OH MY MERLIN_, he'd never be able to see her blush innocently without that thought popping into his head and other things popping out of his trousers. Harry landed his broom as gently as he could. He held on to Ginny's waist, just allowing her feet to touch the ground.

"Umm…I mean…Ron made me do it." She blurted out.

"Really?" drawled Harry, thoroughly engrossed by the sensations of feeling Ginny pressed up close to him. He stepped closer until his front was in contact with her front. All remaining blood rushed to his nether regions, and it felt _good_.

"If that dastardly Ron did this to you, I say we give him tat for tit."

"You mean tit for tat."

"I don't want tat, I want t…" Ginny clamped a hand over Harry's mouth, unable to hear much more without exploding into tiny fragment. She slowly took her hand away, both excited and afraid of what was next to come out of his mouth. She waited, expecting something outrageous. Boy, was she right.

Harry swiftly brought his one arm to her upper back, and the other to the back of her head. With one low growl, he tilted his head and brought their lips together.

He had found nirvana.

She was sure it was just a heat-induced hallucination. A very, very, very, good hallucination.

He moved his arms tighter around her, he wanted to _merge_.

She was still pretty sure it was all a hallucination.

As they both came up for air, Ginny admitted it wasn't a hallucination. And mentally, she promised her self she'd do flips and a jig, but first, she had some things to say to Mr. Harry "Silver Tongue" Potter.

"I am still Ron's sister." She stated, wanting him to understand the problems that could cause. Harry looked at her quizzically.

"I am NOT still little Ginny Weasley." Ginny didn't want him to continue to think of her as 'little Ginny', although, the kiss they'd shared help dispel that silly notion. Harry smiled as understanding flooded him.

"I am a very blind prat." He replied. He knew she'd grown, but it was easier to deal with strange emotions when they pertained to someone distant, like Cho, then his best friend's sister. So he ignored them, until they smacked him up side the head. She smiled at him, knowing what he'd meant.

"I am NOT just the boy who conquered the dark lord." Harry said, wanting her to like him for more than his heroic deeds, past, present and future. She nodded with comprehension.

"So, all this time, all I had to do was fly around with out my shirt on? You are a typical teenage boy, thinking with the head least seen. Is that all you want me for? My phenomenal body?" Ginny teased as she looked around for her shirt. Spying it, she quickly put it on, not wanting to test her luck at having her mother remain inside the house.

Harry sobered a bit and answered her, "No, although that is a major perk. Really I am after you because of your phenomenal flying. You were doing figure eights with your eyes closed! What can I say, you Cleansweeped me off my feet."

The End.

* * *

A/N Silly PWP wouldn't rest until I typed it up, now I'll get back to Gonna Make You Blush.


End file.
